24fandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe O'Brian
Chloe O'Brian was a senior intelligence analyst with the Los Angeles Counter Terrorist Unit. She also served as Internet Protocol Manager at that unit, as well as an intelligence agent at CTU Washington. As one of Jack Bauer's closest friends and confidantes, she played a vital role in averting several terrorist attacks on the city of Los Angeles. Background Personal * Husband (divorced): Morris O'Brian Education * Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California, Davis Work experience * CTU - Senior Analyst, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit * CTU - Intelligence Agent, Washington D.C. Domestic Unit Expertise * Built IPSec architecture. * Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses * Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus The Game While an analyst at CTU Washington, O'Brian connected undercover agent Chase Edmunds with CTU Los Angeles in order to inform them of the assassination attempt on James Prescott. She told Chase that the phone call was being tapped, so she agreed to get a helicopter there in twenty minutes, after Chase locked the base down. She helped him get a flight to Los Angeles so that he could continue his undercover work and attempt to stop the terrorist group. After The Game O'Brian transferred from CTU Washington to CTU Los Angeles sometime prior to Day 3. Day 3 Chloe begins her day at LA CTU. After Chloe put some transcript files where Jack didn't want them, he was tempted to fire her in anger, but Chase Edmunds talked him out of it. Later that night, Chloe was asked to clear out Jack's office after he broke Ramon Salazar out of prison and she found evidence that Jack had been taking drugs. A test later confirmed that Jack had been using heroin. While she was finalizing the test, Kim Bauer walked in. While Chloe initially tried to avoid Kim, she ended up bluntly telling Kim her father uses drugs. She then told Michelle. Chloe also discovered that Adam Kaufman's sister had been infected with the Cordilla Virus, and told Tony. Chloe became the first to discover that Michelle had been captured and that Tony was being blackmailed. Chloe was forced to bring a baby into CTU. Minutes after bringing the baby in, Ryan Chappelle orders her to 'get rid of it' or leave. She then had Kim baby-sit the child while she did work, but Chappelle still wanted the baby to go. While Kim was baby-sitting, Adam informed her that the kid wasn't Chloe's as she claimed. Chloe was forced to make up a story involving child services, which resulted in Kim going to Tony to have the baby taken away. Tony decided to keep her on for now, because of her value, which would become a common excuse for Chloe. It wasn't until Chloe told Chappelle it was Chase's baby that Chappelle let it stay. She immediately told Kim that Chase had a baby. She then turned around and told Chase that Chappelle and Kim knew, informing Chase that Kim was 'kinda pissed'. Chloe later told Kim that Chase was too much like Jack to give up field work. Chloe had a moment of victory, however, when she defeated a worm Nina Myers put in the CTU computer system, a task which some said would be nearly impossible based on Nina's knowledge of the infected systems. After Ryan Chappelle was targeted by Saunders, Chloe was forced to take over what he was doing and was able to track down the fact that Stephen Saunders had a daughter. She also was responsible for communicating with Jack in the field during the final sting operation to get the virus. She witnessed the death of Stephen Saunders firsthand, as it occurred at her station, perhaps because of changes she made in Gael's widow's escort. She still managed to lead Jack to the middle school where the virus was intended to be released. Day 4 ]] At the start of Day 4, her relationship with Jack changed dramatically in terms of her willingness to help him. When a friend of Chloe's was kidnapped by terrorists after accidentally discovering vital information regarding their schemes, Chloe turned to Jack for help. However, Jack shocked Chloe when he told her that he was willing to let her friend die rather than risk letting the bad guys know he was onto them. After several minutes of pleading and begging, Jack gave in and saved her friend. Chloe collapsed in sadness after watching her friend get brutally beaten, but her loyalty to Jack never wavered after that point. 's assassin at 1482 Franklin]] Chloe walked away from her job (but not before telling her boss she was going to quit anyway since she couldn't stand her) but later that day was summoned back to CTU by Michelle Dessler (who took over running CTU halfway through the day) and asked to return to work since none of the other CTU employees were as skilled as Chloe was. At one point during the day, Chloe was forced to go out into the field to retrieve data, and an assassin tried to kill her. She was forced to shoot him to death. Chloe quickly earned Michelle's trust and assisted her in helping Jack fake his death at the end of the day. After Day 4 As one of four individuals to knew that Jack Bauer was indeed still alive (Tony Almeida, Michelle Dessler, and David Palmer being the others), Chloe was able to maintain limited contact with Jack during his self-imposed exile, which enabled her to warn him that certain people had managed to discover that he had actually survived. In addition, she maintained her friendship with Kim Bauer, helping to comfort her through grieving Jack's perceived death. It's was stated that Chloe was the only person who has had continual contact with him since he faked his death. Chloe was also the only one who was involved in the plot to fake his death to survive unscathed from murder attempts committed by unknown parties. She narrowly escaped a car bomb and an attack by the terrorists who planted the bomb. The night before Day 5 began, Spenser Wolff spent the night at Chloe's apartment. Day 5 At the start of Day 5, Chloe woke up with Spenser Wolff in her bed and told him that it was a mistake they had slept together. After being called to work, she got a call from Edgar Stiles who tells her that Michelle Dessler was killed by a bomb in her car. Chloe stopped before getting into her vehicle and saw someone watching her, so she ran and the man chased her but she lost him. She called Jack Bauer who told her to meet him at an old oil refinery. before she goes on the run from her would be killers.]] When she met with Jack, the men who chased Chloe appeared and tried to break in so she, Jack and Derek ran and hid in one of the buildings. Jack killed most of the men chasing them but questioned their leader, Haas. Chloe saw Jack shoot him. Chloe helped Jack break into the apartment where David Palmer was assassinated and gave him information on agents' movements. To give Jack time to escape, Chloe drove out of the building and gave herself up and was taken to CTU Los Angeles. dies from the Sentox gas and starts to cry.]] Later in the day terrorists struck CTU with Sentox nerve gas. While Chloe was able to safely make it to the situation room, she was forced to watch in horror as long time friend Edgar, who just hours ago helped save her life, died from the gas. His last word was "Chloe". As the nerve gas cleared out of CTU, Department of Homeland Security officials arrived and began revising protocols under the direction of Vice President Hal Gardner. Miles Papazian took Chloe's keycard to update protocols. Chloe covertly borrowed her keycard from Miles to download the NSA WET List for Jack. Chloe was to be let go with the rest of the staff like Vivian Crenzler, but Audrey Raines signed a statement, blaming Bill Buchanan for the mistakes made by CTU during Day 5, on the condition that Chloe be retained in her position. Chloe was initially furious at Audrey for betraying Buchanan, who she believed had performed his job admirably, but Audrey explained that she was forced to sign the statement because Jack needed her to remain at her station. Chloe was later forced to work directly against her superiors in Homeland Security in order to help Audrey and Jack. She hacked into a CTU server and interfered with a satellite tracking Audrey's car. She was able to slip into the bathroom just before being caught red handed, but Homeland Security was very suspicious that she was deliberately interfering with their orders to attempt to apprehend Jack, at that time subject to a warrant by President Charles Logan. Homeland Security tricked Chloe into calling a pay phone where Audrey was currently located. They tracked the call to Van Nuys Airfield and alerted President Logan that they had located Bauer. Chloe was then put into custody by bureaucrat, Miles Papazian. However, Chloe stole his keycard and escaped from detention. She grabbed her laptop and left CTU. Chloe worked with Buchanan from his home, but Papazian was able to track her. Karen Hayes then contacted Bill to alert them that Papazian had sent a team to arrest Chloe and that she had mere minutes to leave the house. Chloe escaped and was forced to work from a bar where she was pestered by a man named Ross. Chloe tazered him twice so she could work in peace. After Karen Hayes called in Bill Buchanan, they decided to bring Chloe back to CTU as well. After Jack was able to retrieve the recording, he enlisted on the help of Chloe to setup the recording to be played for the Attorney General. However, thanks to Miles Papazian (now working for the President), the recording was destroyed before it could be played. However, shortly after, Chloe was responsible for helping CTU locate Bierko, and helped run the operation at CTU for Jack. When Bierko was killed, and the submarine missiles secured Jack Bauer decided it was time to go after the President. He called Chloe right away to let her know what he was planning to do, and that he needed her to provide him with a walk through to modify field communications equipment. Chloe told him that she wasn't good at that, but Jack quickly told her to find someone who was. Chloe then enlisted the help of her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian, to help Jack on modifying the Field Communications equipment. Chloe then sent Morris to deliver the equipment to Jack. After Jack's attempt at getting a confession from the President failed, he was arrested and taken into custody. Chloe then reverted to plan B, and played a big role in bringing the President down. It turned out before Jack was arrested, he planted a micro-chip into the President's signature pen. When the President said what they wanted to hear, Chloe quickly set up a call with the Attorney General, and called in Bill Buchanan and Karen Hayes. When Bill and Karen learned that Chloe just called the Attorney General again without any evidence they began to yell at Chloe. However before saying anything she just played the new recording they obtained from the First Lady and the President himself. Karen, Bill, and the Attorney General didn't need to say anything after hearing what they just heard, and the Attorney General quickly sets up the plan to bring the President into custody. At the end of the day, Chloe began to pack up to go home for the day when she was approached by Bill Buchanan. Bill told her that she did a great job that day, and Chloe told Bill the same. Bill then told Chloe that he found something from Edgar's possessions, and thought she should have it. Bill walked away, as Chloe was holding a picture that was folded up. She unfolded it to reveal a picture of Edgar and herself smiling, from when they first worked together. As the day's toll finally began to catch up with her, Chloe began to shed a tear before her ex-husband Morris approached her to comfort her. Morris asked Chloe if she would like to talk about it. Chloe sais yes, and the two walked out of CTU to spend some time together. After Day 5 After mourning for the loss of close friends Edgar Stiles, Michelle Dessler, and Tony Almeida, along with mourning the disappearance of Jack Bauer, Chloe began to put her life back together and she began to date. After a few dates with Milo Pressman, who worked with CTU Los Angeles several years earlier, Chloe realized her heart still laid with her ex-husband, Morris O'Brian. Eventually Chloe and Morris got back together, and Morris was reinstated to CTU, working alongside Chloe. Day 6 to help Jack escape from being killed.]] During the events of Day 6, America was suffering from a siege of terrorist attacks, and CTU Los Angeles was doing their best to handle the situation. When terrorist Abu Fayed agreed to give up the location of Hamri Al-Assad, the culprit of the attacks, in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer, President Wayne Palmer was forced to agree with his demands. When Nadia Yassir told Chloe about the exchange, she was horrified to learn that Jack would be used as a sacrifice. When Chloe noticed friction between Morris and Milo Pressman, she requested for Morris to have a better attitude towards Milo. Morris was then able to gain access to a non-government satellite and he used it to track down Jack's location. When Fayed discovered that someone in CTU was watching him, he threatened to call the deal off if the satellite wasn't re-positioned. Chloe was ordered by Bill Buchanan and Nadia to shut down the outside feed, and Morris re-positioned it. Chloe was then horrified, realizing that Jack had probably been killed by now. Chloe was enlightened when she received a call from Jack, who told her that Assad was innocent and Fayed was the real culprit of the terrorist attacks. Jack requested for Bill to call of the strike against Assad's location, but only President Palmer had the authority to do so. When President Palmer refused to call off the strike after being pressured by Tom Lennox and Karen Hayes to continue with the strike, Jack was forced to warn Assad and Chloe discovered satellite footage of Jack and Assad escaping together. When she showed the footage to Bill, he told her to keep it between them. When Assad and Jack tailed one of Fayed's men, they asked for Chloe to get satellite on Masheer's location. When Chloe told them she needed at least ten minutes to do so, Assad went in an undercover operation, where Jack hit Masheer's car and Masheer was forced to ride along with Assad. After Masheer got to his location, Jack and Curtis Manning ran an operation to take him into custody, but he committed suicide by blowing up his storage unit. Luckily, Jack was able to send some hard drives to Chloe, and she discovered schematics to a suitcase nuke on it. When Jack noticed Curtis having a hard time working with Assad, he called Chloe and asked for her to find out if they had any connection in the past. Just as Assad signed a pardon from President Palmer, Chloe called Jack and told him after Desert Storm, Assad's men ambushed Curtis's squad and tortured some of the soldiers. When Curtis took Assad by the neck and showed that he was willing to kill him, Jack was given no choice but to shoot Curtis in the neck. Chloe was overwhelmed by the news of Curtis' death, and Morris comforted her. 's feuding.]] When the FBI contacted Chloe to tell her Walid Al-Rezani gained access to a cell phone of one of his terrorist inmates, Chloe searched it and told the FBI the men in the prison were all talk and had no connection to Fayed. Chloe told the FBI that the men were getting their information from a website and not from Fayed directly. Sandra Palmer then realized Walid was in grave danger and demanded to get him away from the other inmates. Chloe and Milo discovered that Morris's brother Timothy was being taken to the hospital as results of the nuclear fallout and discussed whether or not to tell Morris, who was in the middle of decrypting files to discover the identity of the engineer Fayed needed to re-arm the rest of the nukes. Chloe decided to tell him and had to talk him back into completing his job when he tried to go see his brother. Morris finished the assignment and left, just as Bill, Chloe and Milo discovered that Morris was in fact the engineer. As Bill and Jack tried to get Morris back to CTU over the phone, Chloe diverted satellites in the area to his location, then listened intently as she heard him being shot at and kidnapped by Darren McCarthy. When Chloe started to make mistakes due to her worry over Morris, Milo took over her post. When Darren McCarthy's body was found, Milo tried to back trace a call made on McCarthy's phone. When Milo was unable to successfully back trace it, Chloe stepped in and managed to find Fayed's location. Jack and a CTU field unit were able to storm Fayed's apartment, and Milo was apparently safe, but critically injured. .]] After Chloe helped Jack disarm the bomb of a suitcase nuke, Morris arrived back at CTU and Chloe spoke to him in medical. When Morris began to be a coward and refuse to go back to work, Chloe smacked him across the face and gave him a speech. She then asked for his help in tactical, and eventually Morris decided to come back to work. Eventually CTU learned the location of Dmitri Gredenko's house from Marilyn Bauer, and Nadia placed Morris and Chloe on tactical. When Morris needed to go for a walk, Chloe decided to cover for him. When he took too long in getting back, Chloe created an excuse and talked to Morris in private. She told him she could smell the alcohol in his breath, and he admitted that he had some whiskey, but spat it out. Chloe believed him and warned him if he had another screw-up, she would inform Buchanan about it. Chloe was later confronted about Morris from Milo, who was shot earlier in the hour. Milo smelled the alcohol and Chloe claimed that he isn't drunk. She told him she was married to him and would know if he was drunk. Milo learns that Morris was an alcoholic and has been sober for three years. When Morris began to make mistakes, Nadia confronted Chloe and she covered for Morris. Chloe began to believe that Morris was drinking and she called Morris's sponsor Jeannie Tyler. Jeannie called Chloe back and told her that she hasn't spoken to Morris in three years. When Chloe couldn't find Morris, she stormed into the men's room and opened one of the stall doors. Chloe accused Morris of lying to her, and he told her that he had a different sponsor. Chloe realized she was wrong and Morris insisted she may be a little too much obsessed over the situation. After it was learned that an assassination attempt was made on President Wayne Palmer, Chloe learned from Jack that Charles Logan wasn't able to extract information from Russian Consul Anatoly Markov. Jack told her that he would be going into the consulate himself, similar to the situation with the Chinese consulate during the events of Day 4. .]] Chloe was instructed to set off the consulate's power and keep it under the radar. Chloe told Jack that she would only be able to set it off for a minute to avoid the Russian guards from becoming suspicious. When Jack tried to call CTU, he was cut off and Morris discovered chatter that revealed the Russians captured an American soldier. Buchanan decided to send a special operations team into the consulate, in order to rescue Jack and apprehend Markov. While Buchanan introduced Mike Doyle, the new Director of Field Operations, Chloe went to the office were Charles Logan was placed in. Logan began asking what was going on at the Russian consulate, and Chloe was hostile towards him, due to his part in the events of Day 5. Chloe left the room and told Buchanan that Logan was ready for his debriefing. After Jack attempted to call Morris, Buchanan told Chloe to tell Doyle that rescuing Jack was now a primary objective, as he had Intel that could lead them to Gredenko. Doyle later physically assaulted Morris, when Morris gave him a sarcastic remark. This caused Doyle to give a speech on his authority. Once Jack was rescued, CTU learned that Gredenko had drones and was in the Shadow Valley. Gredenko and Fayed managed to escape, but they launched a drone before escaping. was dead.]] Chloe confronted Milo and Nadia and revealed she knew about Nadia using Milo's access card. When they asked if she was going to turn them in, Chloe revealed she wouldn't confront them if that were her plans. She insisted that if she was able to discover it, someone else would, and they needed to be more careful. Jack later confronted Chloe, as he learned that Audrey Raines was killed in a car accident in China. Chloe told him that Audrey was the one who found out the Chinese had him and she spent a year looking through back channels, in order to find her. When Jack demanded for her file, Chloe told him she would get it to him. When Milo became concerned that Morris might be drinking, he asked Chloe to check his breath. Chloe went up to Morris and kissed him, and realized he hadn't been drinking. Chloe then brought some shocking information to Buchanan, someone was relaying their satellite to the drone pilot. When Doyle had Chloe check Nadia's system, it was revealed that Nadia's station was the one relaying the footage. Doyle and security arrested Nadia and brought her down to a holding room. Once Jack and Doyle found where the drone was being controlled from, Chloe told them that once the drone reaches San Francisco, it will detonate automatically. Jack managed to land the pilot in an industrial park, but the suitcase nuke was compromised in the landing. Radioactive poisoning was released, though the casualty estimate was minimum. .]] Chloe was able to intercept a call between Gredenko and a man. She relayed the location to Jack, who lead a TAC team over there. When Doyle discovered evidence that proved Nadia's system was breached, Nadia was cleared of any charges. Chloe confronted Milo and she told him everybody knew that he had feelings for Nadia, and it would be awkward once Nadia came back to work. Chloe gazed over as she witnessed Nadia and Milo pulling into a passionate kiss. CTU then learned from Jack that he had Gredenko in his custody. When CTU used Gredenko to capture Fayed, Chloe was included in the team that kept surveillance of Gredenko. During the operation, audio was cut off, as Gredenko planned to escape with Fayed. Gredenko also cut off his arm, as Agent Ryan placed an isotope tracking device into his arm. Jack eventually found Fayed in a bar and brought him into custody, while Gredenko managed to escape and eventually died. When interrogation on Fayed didn't work, CTU orchestrated a sting operation, where undercover CTU agents posed as a terrorist cell that rescued Fayed. While Jack was on the phone with Agent Jamal in order to tell him about a distress signal General Mohmar Habib may of sent to Fayed, CTU lost there signal. Chloe told Jack that the van was under a tunnel and it should of been out by now. Jack ordered for the tunnel to be sealed off and he discovered a critically injured Jamal. Fayed had managed to escape to a maintenance area and Jack followed him. .]] When Jack attempted to share Intel with Buchanan, the signal suffered problems and Buchanan had Morris try to find out what Jack said. Chloe used satellite to find Jack's location and TAC units were sent to Fayed's safehouse. Jack had killed Fayed and all of the hostiles, and the bombs were secured. After the bombs were secured, Jack required a circuit board from one of the bombs in order to free Audrey Raines, who had been revealed to be taken hostage by Cheng Zhi. In order to do this, Jack contacted Chloe to hack into Morris' system, which had the schematics of the bombs. She successfully transmitted the schematics to Jack's cell phone right before Morris returned to his station. Not long afterwards, Morris discovered that somebody had hacked into his system, so he attempted to contact security. Chloe stopped him, revealing that she had done it. She got into a brief argument with Morris, until he convinced her to speak with Bill Buchanan. She went up to his office and revealed what she had done. Eventually, with support from President Palmer, Jack was allowed to continue with his job after he had been caught. O'Brian was one of the people put in charge of tracking Jack and the movement of the circuit board. However, Palmer suffered from a brain hemorrhage, with Noah Daniels taking over, in which he did not support his mission. After talking to Bill, he ordered O'Brian to discontinue her work due to her general support for Bauer's cause. Relationships Despite her lack of social skills, Chloe gained several friends at CTU and was shown to have a great deal of loyalty to them. She helped CTU Agent Chase Edmunds take care of his daughter from a previous relationship after the child's mother abandoned Chase and their child and even offered to pass the child off as her own, so as to keep Chase's now ex-girlfriend Kim Bauer from knowing about the girl. She also had a complicated friendship with CTU agent Jack Bauer. In the beginning, Jack was prone to using Chloe to engage in unauthorized use of CTU computer resources for Jack without his superior's permission. The relationship was pretty much one-sided initially, in terms of Jack using Chloe and demanding that Chloe risk her career on blind faith regarding Jack being right. Chloe would reluctantly follow Jack's demands and ride out the problems they would make for her with her boss when Jack's requests from her yielded the results he promised they would yield. In the time that she worked with Edgar Stiles, the two had a rather antagonistic relationship, although there were several moments when they expressed genuine concern towards each other, such as in season four, when Chloe was assigned into a potentially dangerous field assignment and Edgar tried to take her place, or when Chloe refers to Edgar as, "a geek, but a good guy." She also displayed a deep emotional response when she watches him die after exposure to deadly nerve gas. On Day 5, Chloe was in a relationship with her CTU subordinate, Spenser Wolff. She kicked him out of her bed in the morning. It turned out to be a short-lived relationship. Later that day, he was discovered to be a mole and Chloe fired him from CTU. Chloe had an ex-husband, Morris O'Brian. The details of her relationship with him are unknown, however her last on-screen moment of Day 5 was walking out of CTU with him after agreeing to talk about Edgar Stiles. Sometime between Day 5 and Day 6, Chloe dated Milo Pressman briefly. They "saw a few good movies", but ultimately agreed that it wasn't working out. Chloe later went back to her ex-husband, Morris. Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: Excuse me, Ms. Driscoll. * Erin Driscoll: What is it, Chloe? * Chloe O'Brian: There was intelligence indicating the possibility of an attack at eight o’clock this morning. A Turkish national on the FBI watch list by the name of Tomas Sherek was last seen in the city. * Bill Buchanan: Chloe, look at me. * Chloe O'Brian: I'd rather not, sir. * Morris O'Brian: (after touching Chloe's posterior) Are you saying you didn't like it? * Chloe O'Brian: No, I'm saying it's unprofessional. * Chloe O'Brian: (to Bill Buchanan) Your wife... I mean Karen Hayes... * Chloe O'Brian: (After informing Tony that Adam's sister has been infected with the Cordilla Virus) You're not going tell him, are you? * Tony Almeida: Yeah, I have to. * Chloe O'Brian: We still have a lot of work to do. How can he concentrate knowing his sister's gonna die. Did you ever think about that? * Tony Almeida: Chloe, I'm getting real tired of your personality. * Chloe O'Brian: I really think it's over. * Edgar Stiles: I learned a lot from you today. * Chloe O'Brian: Yeah, you probably did. See more memorable quotes by Chloe O'Brian.... Background information and notes * In 2007, The United States Department of Homeland Security announced [http://www.usatoday.com/travel/news/2007-03-22-unmanned-drones_N.htm '''Project Chloe'], a program designed to maximum security via the use of unmanned drones patroling above US Airports (Incidentially, unmanned drones play a part in Day 6). The project was dubbed Chloe because Secretary of Homeland Security Michael Chertoff's favorite television series is 24. Appearances After Day 2 * The Game * Stories Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe Obrian, Chloe